


Supernovae are dramatic

by 24_lizards



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earht!AU, F/M, Rivalry, Where Hunk+Lance are best friends and Pidge+Keith are best friends, maybe idk, plot points will be similar to canon lol, voltron gang - Freeform, watering plance you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_lizards/pseuds/24_lizards
Summary: "And so am I"-----Of course - it was perfect really - it had to be mullet man making his life a living hell, why couldn't it have been someone else for a change? To be perfectly honest Lance had had enough of the guy pretending like he was the best of the best, and one of these days, he was going to say something.Lance and Hunk have been best friends since diapers, they've been through it all; stupid pranks, said stupid pranks backfiring, getting told off for said pranks, and entering their first year at the Garrison Uni was going to be the same as it always had been. Except it wouldn't be really. Because of course Lance had to get into a stupid one sided rivalry with the new guy, Keith, and of course Lance had to get a one sided crush on Keith's best friend (not that Hunk can get him to admit it). It was just a big mess really.-----------A Garrison Uni AU! shenanigans including; why not to let Keith organise children's activities, and 'no a diner could not be edgier as a meet up place' because 'its not the 40's Katie'.





	Supernovae are dramatic

There were three things Hunk loved in life, Food, his family, and Lance being so confused that he slams his head on the nearest table. Currently, they were sitting, immersed in the smells of freshly baked goods, in the Balmera Bakery.  


The bakery itself had only recently been opened, but was instantly a hit with the locals - offering freshly baked goods along with drinks, it functioned like a café. The warm interior and general positivity it radiated had quickly made it both friends favourite place to hang out. Shay worked there during her free time too, which was definitely not another reason they frequented the place so much. Hunk took a sip of his coffee and placed it directly next to Lance's head, currently right at home on the table. "Hnf siil hm," Hunk snorted,

"Do you want to say that again, but this time in English?" Lance propped his head up and look blankly into Hunk's face, "Hunk kill me."  


Today was going to be their first day in the Garrison - a university for the gifted, the select few, those who will go far in life- another slam into the coffee table- and also apparently Lance. The only problem being, was that as far as first days go.... this wasn't the best.  
"Hey buddy we're all in the same metaphorical boat right now." Hunk replied, "Besides killing you today would just seem too unfair." They had both finished, and according to the clock on the far right side of the shop, they really needed to get going.

"Yeah but did your boat start with a bucket of cold water to the face." Lance pushed himself up out of the blue chair, heaving his backpack up over one shoulder.  


Hunk, trying his best to not point out how that sentence made no sense, reminded him of the obvious,"I seem to remember you telling me it was Mclain tradition - you know first day of uni and all that-" Shay waved at Hunk as he left, he returned it and pushed open the door - cold air hitting his face.  
"Okay first-" He held up one finger to emphasise his point, "My older brother told me it was tradition to stay at the family house the night before, not that the reason was to throw freezing cold water at said family member." Lance threw his arms up in the air frustrated. "It made my hair go curly too do you know how difficu-" Hunk gazed at the bus coming into the stop. The stop that was about 10 metres away. 

"Lance i hate to interupt another story on how brutal Marco has been this year- but that's the bus we need." Both boys quickly glanced at eacother before sprinting through the almost abandoned street.  
"WAIT. FOR. US!" Lance screeched watching as the final person took their seat. The bus driver seemingly had pity for the two. However it seemed Lance's first day syndrome was back - as he grabbed ahold of a pole and swung himself into the bus so fast he slammed into the window. Hunk slowed down to a brisk walk behind Lance, as he entered the bus himself. 

Quite a few people, probably students themselves, snorted or laughed, even a small old lady sitting right at the front, clutching a large handbag gave a smile. 

"Erm don't mind him he's not really having a good day today..." Hunk said to the driver while scratching the back of his head. Lance picked himself up holding his nose and giving Hunk that tell-tale look of  
'REALLY?'

Meanwhile, Katie Holt would say that she was having a lovely day indeed. Both the Shirogane's and her family had given her good luck wishes, she'd remembered at least one pen and was going to meet with her childhood friend, Keith.. somewhere here. The campus itself wasn't that big, but she knew for a fact that the technological facilities were the best around. 

She peered down at her phone,  


_["I'm so emo"]_ **Some idiot just straight up flung himself into the bus window**

 _["I'm so emo"]_ **I strongly resisted the urge to laugh be proud.**

Katie snorted and made her way to a bench, she still had some time before the bus arrived so she could meet Keith- "It's quite warm today isn't it" Katie jumped slightly and quickly turned to the left. Sitting next to her was a very beautiful girl, with dyed silver hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was looking straight up into the air and was fanning herself, with a well manicured hand. 

"Errrrrr I think its normal?" Katie replied, quirking one eyebrow and turning back to her phone, hoping this strange person would maybe leave. 

"Oh! Sorry how incredibly rude of me, my names Allura, its my last year here." She stuck out her hand towards Katie. 

"I'm Katie, first year" And they shook hands. This was quickly becoming an awkward scenario, and really small talk was not one of her strengths. At all. 

So instead of looking at Allura she looked at what she presumed was Allura's bag next to her. It had pink and white shapes on it, it had- "Pidge!", Keith was walking towards her, typical red jacket and stupid mullet. 

"Nice to meet you Allura- got to go!" Quickly she speed walked away and almost tripped over on the way.

Keith and Pidge had been best friends for a while. After the shiroganes had moved next door years ago, the families were kind of close knit. Colleen Holt had baked them a crumble, and from then on... it was history, Matt and Shiro were a few years older than their younger siblings and them becoming friends meant Katie and Keith had to talk, unwillingly or not.

Though Katie specifically remembers one time she jumped from her bedroom window directly across to the shiroganes house - which may or may not have been Keith's bedroom. With the only explanation being, "Holts take hide-and-seek seriously."

"Who was that?" Keith asked, as they walked towards a rather large main buildingl, "Leaving me already?" he smirked. "Somebody named Allura I think, and no buddy you can't get rid of me yet it's literally the first day."Katie peered over her shoulder, "Don't look now but big bro patrol just entered the area." She, joked.

"Ugh god, I bet you £10 that Shiro will come up to me and ask how I am at least 5 times today." Keith kicked a pebble, accidently hitting someone walking in front of them.

"I would loose that bet so no thanks- wow seriously dude that guy coming towards us doesn't look happy-" Katie watched as a boy in a blue jacket pointed an accusing finger at Keith.

"Really?! Keith? My day has already been terrible can you like not!?" Another boy came up, behind him, "Lance, that was clearly an accident let's just go," This person looked at Katie and mouthed 'sorry'. 

"Sorry do i know you?" Keith said looking directly, at who Katie presumed was Lance. "Ouch" Katie whispered jokingly under her breath, looking up at Keith. 

Before Lance... well blew up, His friend grabbed him and turned them both around, "Sorry about that! Bye"

Keith looked so confused, "What the f-"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol this is hella short I just needed a bit to establish characters and stuff.


End file.
